


A Happy Family

by GallifreyanFairytale



Series: The Broken Beautiful [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark!OQ, F/F, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, OQ Happy Ending Week, Oops, Sequel, also i lowkey referenced love simon in this bc i'm trash, but it can be read as a stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: Written for OQ Happy Ending Week day 3 (Wednesday); Dark!OQ happy endingThis is a sequel to A Broken Family (which was written for oq prompt party week 2018), but it can be read as a stand alone





	A Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited because I really don't feel like proofreading right now. Also if you didn't read A Broken Family, all you really need to know to understand this is that Faith is Dark!OQ's daughter and I didn't follow canon at all because I didn't watch season 6 or 7 so don't say I didn't warn you about inaccuracies.

“Are you  _ sure _ this is a good idea?” Robyn asked. She was twisting her hands together nervously and refusing to look Roland in the eye.

 

“When else are you planning on doing it?” Roland asked. Robyn didn’t have an answer. The only other plan she had was to just not tell them. But she really couldn’t do that after the Queen and Locksley had been so kind to her even though they had no reason to be.

 

“You’re right,” Robyn finally muttered. “I… I just need to tell them. But what if they hate me?”

 

“They’re not going to hate you, I promise.” Roland set his hand on top of his sister’s. “And if they do, then we’ll both leave the palace and never look back.”

 

\--

 

Faith’s sixth birthday party wasn’t a big celebration. In fact, the only people her parents had invited to celebrate it were Robyn, Roland, and the rest of the Merry Men. 

 

When the Merry Men paraded into the castle, the Queen was there to meet them. She welcomed them and pointed them towards the hallway where she’d had rooms set up for them. Roland and Robyn stayed behind while the rest of their group walked in the direction the Queen had pointed them.

 

“It’s so good to see you both again!” the Queen exclaimed, pulling Roland and Robyn into a hug. “I’m glad you could make it.”

 

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Roland responded with a smile on his face. Robyn smiled as well, but she was a little too nervous to do much more than that.

 

“Is everything okay?” the Queen asked Robyn.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The Queen was fairly certain everything was  _ not  _ okay, but she didn’t want to push quite yet, so she let it go.

 

\--

 

“Can I talk to you?” Robyn asked quietly as soon as the Queen and Locksley exited Faith’s bedroom.

 

“Of course.” the Queen stepped closer to Robyn. “Do you need something?”

 

“I, um…” Robyn took a deep breath. “I want you to meet someone. Follow me.”

 

The Queen and Locksley exchanged nervous glances before following Robyn down the hallway and into an open room where a blonde woman was seated on a couch. She stood up and walked over to Robyn as soon as they entered the room.

 

“Okay, um,” Robyn cleared her throat. She turned to face the other woman. “Alice, this is Queen Regina. She’s technically my aunt. And this is Robin or Locksley, who is my dad from an alternate universe. Regina, Robin, this is Alice. ...She’s my fiancée.”

 

If the Queen or Locksley had any issue with Robyn being engaged to another woman, they didn’t show it. Locksley held his hand out for a handshake. “It’s nice to meet you, Alice.”

 

Alice shook his hand slowly. “It’s, uh, nice to meet you too.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us you had a girlfriend?” the Queen asked Robyn. “This is wonderful! I’m so glad you’ve found your happy ending!”

 

“I was… I was a little nervous you wouldn’t accept… me,” Robyn confessed.

 

“I love you no matter what,” the Queen said. “Besides, I have to admit, I’m not entirely straight myself. Back in the day, Maleficent and I--”

 

“Okay!” Robyn cut the Queen off. “Thanks, but I think that’s enough.” She grabbed Alice’s hand. “We’re going to leave now and let you finish this conversation without us listening. Thanks, bye!” Alice’s hardly had time to comprehend what was happening before Robyn turned and drug her away.

 

“You and Maleficent?” Locksley raised an eyebrow.

 

The Queen shrugged.

 

\--

 

As Faith tore into her birthday presents, the Queen couldn’t help but look at the people gathered around. Roland was on the floor next to Faith, gathering up the wrapping paper. The Merry Men (which was made up of a mix of both men and women) were seated in what could be considered a circle around Faith, most of them smiling. Robyn and Alice were seated on the floor with their backs against a couch where three other Merry Men were sitting. Their fingers were loosely entwined and Alice was grinning at Robyn.

 

The Queen felt Locksley’s hand brush against her shoulder, causing her to look over at him.

 

“So what do we think of Alice?” He asked in a hushed voice.

 

“I think she and Robyn are very much in love,” the Queen responded. “I haven’t known her long enough to think much besides that. I guess I just wish Robyn had known we accept her no matter who she falls in love with.”

 

“That’s what I thought we thought.”

 

The Queen leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Locksley’s cheek. “I hope Robyn ends up as happy as we ended up.”

 

“As do I,” Locksley agreed. He glanced over at Robyn and Alice. “Though, I’m not entirely sure we have to hope. I think she’s already very happy.” He looked at the Queen. “I think we all are.”

 

“I never thought that would be possible,” the Queen admitted. “I mean, we’re so broken, and yet…”

 

“We’re still happy,” Locksley finished. “I never thought I could be this happy either, but I suppose fate set out to prove us wrong. Which I am very grateful for.” He kissed the side of the Queen’s head. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
